The Hidden Past
by pandora vanity
Summary: Allen walker's life is full of mysteries,his birth,his family  parents and later Mana and why he have the powers to stop the ark is unknown.Thinking that he is just a normal exorcist.will he be able to accept his origin,his connection with Vatican City..
1. chapter 1 and 2

Hello everyone,as you can see,my name is **Pandora vanity**(err..for now until I decided to change it...89% true I never really stick to one thing for a long time)** This is my first story so please review and give me ideas if you have anything crossed in mind for the next story. **This story is just something that popped out of my head while I'm at my usual habit, daydreaming of my own version (he..he..xD .I'm a healthy young woman ya know, a little hot fantasy won't harm ) of **D. gray man.. have a little mix of trinity blood inside..**

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man and trinity blood okey..though the idea is nice. If I own these stories, the story would end up ..way...way..different from the original one.

Title: THE HIDDEN PAST

Character: Allen walkerXAbel Nightroad, a little from the both anime series and a couple fictional characters I make on my own. (genre:hurt/comfort, mystery, family, fantasy, romance ...you get it)

SUMMARY:Allen walkers life is full of mysteries, his origin, his family (parents and later Mana) and why did he had the powers to stop the ark is unknown. Thinking that he is just a normal teenager and was trained to be the prodigy of the powerful but a womanizer general Marian Cross, he held no intention in whatsoever in his previous life let along his origin... but when the time passes by..helped with one event to another..his locked memory and power started to appear ...who he was and why he has the power.. will the hidden past be revealed.. will the curtain of truth finally be open.. will he be able to accept his connection with origin of religion practiced and headquarter in Vatican City.

**The sound of the flute from the song **

"**Sand Dream" by Yuki Kajiura and Revo **...if you hate can choose whatever flute based music you want..no biggy...

* * *

chapter 1:the sound of flute

The intoxicating sound of of a flute mysteriously filled the air that morning,

waking almost everyone with a pleasant feeling lingering around them.

Wrapping in silence, the happy feeling that was heavenly in its own way.

As if the time had stopped in that moment of time, each person who listens

to the beautiful melody lunch into the state of high, as if they were drugged.

The pleasant music stopped seven minute later, leaving the one who enjoying it

to grunted as their senses began to smash back into their timid heads.

Then a second later later, curiosity began to struck them.

Where that pleasant sound had come from? Who played them?.

They begin to wonder around the place searching any plain sight of a person

who played the flute but none have succeeded to find the player.

They began to chat amongst themselves wondering around the place

with excitement. To their shock, all their wounds, scars, and injuries

healed the moment the sound of the flute is played and to added more

to their shock, the ruined buildings, houses, stores, all of the damaged that

has occurred during the war seemed to restored to its previous state.

Not just that, it looked like it was newly built rather than the original looked before.

This is strange, how this possibly happen? most of the buildings age already

reached more than one hundred years.

Without anyone notice , a mysterious figure hiding itself in the

dark shadows of the of the end of a small alley situated in the furthest building

in the town, alley so small that it could only fit two man standing closely side by side .

The Man wear a long hooded dark black cloak covering his head, a pair jet black

skin gloves and the same color of shoes. He seemed to cover all of

his skin from being visible as if any light cast upon will surely burn it.

The only thing that showed his skin is his face...

though the head that is covered with hood make only the

end of the nose and reddish lips visible to the eye. With just a slow and silent moves,

the man placed the remarkably refined and furnished dark red wood flute

made from a Holly tree in his hand into the pocket situated in his left side.

The flute has magnificent small colorful carvings on it,

revealing the shape of small flowers spread by numerous tree branch

all over the a low sigh, the man said to himself ,

"The time has come,soon the truth has to be set free,

But for this moment, I choose to wait, father."

He then started to walk. Leaving the small damp alley into

the main road, silently passing the crowd of people and

vanished from the sight a second later.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :daily routine**

Meanwhile, in the headquarter of the Dark Order, a big havoc is happening .

Who else could it be if not the daily quarrel (more like mini world war to me) between the famous food eating monster (that's what I thought he was..)

known by the name of Allen Walker and the pastry eating nerd formally known as Inspector Howard Link.

"what do you mean I'm an over excessive food loving eat freak !, you bloody

stupid two spot pastry gig! " shout the white haired teenager.

"Hah! That right! Your hearing it clearly brat! Your eating habit is preposterous,

only a monster could have taken that much food just to eat breakfast and finish eating it in such short amount of time, AND(emphasizing!) leaving dirty dishes only!

How on earth did you manage to put all the food that you've eaten ?." Scowled Link.

"My stomach of course! you dumb ass, where else could it be!." Reply Allen.

"Yeah right! Like I've believe that, if all the food that you've eaten could fit in there."

"Of course it could!."

"Hah! Like I've believe that! It is not a stomach, it is a black Hole!, why don't you

try eating the brick once, maybe you will grow to like it Walker!" Said Link

(honestly these is the same exact word my mother shout to me when we got into fight the other day...heee.. ) Followed by a stream of mocking laugh

(try to imagine Hiruma Yoichi with his YA-HA! trademark laugh...freaky).

"Why you cake fetish lover dumb ass, I will slice you to pieces and serve you to the akumas for their evening tea!"

seconds later they were brawling on the floor.

"Oh no,they do it again, really...what kind of stupid thing to fight that right Yuu?"

"Che...whatever...and how many zillion times I told you don't call me Yuu, you stupid rabbit!

If you call me Yuu again ill kill you Lavi!. Growled Kanda with a demonic appearance that makes Lavi's face as white as a sheet."

"Aaaaa...sorry...Yuu".

"what did you call me stupid rabbit..."(Kanda turn black at this can imagine the word "pissed" oozing out of his ear)

"Wha...I did it again..oh no, he snapped. I better run before he get me"

(really, Lavi . You better fix your habit before you end up in a grave with slashes of sword as your cause of death)

with that, the second fight a mess, with four of them fighting what else could you expect.

"Ahhhh here you are, Allen. I've been searching for you since this morning, well,

I should have guessed you were here earlier,since this is the place you like to hang out"

"Hello and good morning Reever-san,is there anything that I can help with...

stop pulling my ears two spot! I'm trying to speak here!"

(two spot Aka Howard Link, because he has two spot on his forehead)

"Not really, Komui just ordered me to find you.

He wanted to see you **personally**

(Reever said this out loud with a curious eyes to all the people whose eavesdropping.

In this case, other exorcist, idiot branch head like Bak-Chan, and some friends from science dept like Johnny)

in his place, of cause with you too Link, right away."

After saying this the mood in the canteen turned sour,they was wondering what did Supervisor Komui wanted to discuss with the white haired Walker.

There have been rumors about the boy regarding the ark and his master

(the womanizer/ drunker general Cross Marian), not to mention his sword is

exactly the same as the infamous Millennium Earl.

They tried to bribe (food), praise, eavesdrop, use special truth serum that were especially

have been put secretly in the tea (kinda like Verita Serum in Harry Potter,

just that this is not invented by the sadistic bat-like professor Snape but by science dept secretly)

(definitely a failure, the plan somehow managed to be detected by komui and Link who

use it against them by forcing them to drink it. Obviously the one who ended up drinking

the tea suffered a lifetime embarrassment. They actually spills all their deepest secrets out loud everywhere they go. Not that their lives contain any meaningful secret rather than a crush to Lenalee, oh boy, Komui will be furious. komurin get ready and go )

but the boy just refused to say a even word for god sakes!.

So, finally they give up and waited for the truth to be told even though there's a huge

probability that it will be kept secret for a very long time.

"Right, thank you Reever-san, I'll be going then."

His eyes turn sad but as usual he always smile warmly to them, even in the time he

were badly beaten and injured Aka in the bringer of death.

This was the only way for him to make them stop worrying about him

especially the worrywart Leenalee.

After murmuring something about an unfinished report, Reever head off to his lab

with the with other science dept scientist who apparently skipping their work to sleep in cafeteria, while dragging them with a mad face and he gave them a long long...grandma lectures about responsibility and the importance of finishing a work to them.

(can you imagine Reever in grandma mode, how about female bookman but with Reever's face hua... hua..haaa ugh my stomach hurts).

"I'll be alright, guys. Its not like he wanted to eat me, you guys just stop worrying. Well then, I'll be going now. See you later."

"Wait Allen, if brother bullies you, just tell me. I'll kic.. talk to him." Said Leenalee

(Komui''s only weakness, his cute little sister Leenalee Lee).

With warm smile he's off to Komui Lee's office.

By the time the boy and his watchman, Link arrived,there was already other

guest inside komui's office.

" Good morning Komui-san, Reever-san told me that you wanted to see ..."

Allen was shocked he didn't even care to finish his sentences.

"Oh good morning Walker, it been a while isn't it"...

To be continued...

* * *

**Dam dam dam ! Try to guessed who was it, the clue is the person is a pastry freak (normal problem of the higher ups.**

**not just that, they need to be brainy and cruel they also have to be expert in pastry cooking). You must know right. **

**Oh yeah, some of the word in chapter lost when I upload**

**this file ugh, sorry if the story have become confusing.**

**try read it in my blog  
**

**(you can just Google the word "strinitymoon") **

**at least the some word didn't vanished. **

Just to inform you, my vocab,language writing style in English is bad so...please review it without making me shed my tears a lot (truthfully it really did happened before...my English teachers that I can blame her for the hideous and bad essay that I made...almost causing her eyes to go blind...he..he... I meant what I said). thank your for reading

**Review please... ( _ )**


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ; i own nothing...

"Oh good morning Walker, it been a while isn't it"...

To be continued...

* * *

Chapter 3

"you ! what are you doing here? I thought you in Vatican City or

something . Dint you have your own business rather than bugging us, just scram!

if Leenalee see you here..."

(it's not just Leenalee , Half of the order hates him and his snake like face,seing him just

makes me remember "Hitler" if anyone remember, Hitler is a weird short moustage lot

who slaughtered people like they were chickens for dinner )

"That is not likely to happen Walker, don't you have some explaining to do about the

recent event in Edo or you just planned to keep saying that you don't know anything about "14th" Walker?"

"Link said to me that he have been having trouble in his job because you keep your mouth shut

like it was glued using a life time guarantied stuck adhesive glue." said the so called Hitler aka Inspector Leverrier.

"Answer my question first! And don't try to cut my word. Now what brings you here?"

questioned Allen with anxious face (while strangling Leverrier ),

maybe fearing that Lenalee will barge in anytime soon. He knew that Leverrier coming here must meant

something serious has happen or something bad, really bad will happen.

The last time that he here, the old headquarters had been severely destroyed by Lulubell and her akumas.

Just imagined the loss of life and suffering they had to dealt with just because

he wanted to keep the stupid blue egg. Yeah! not just to mention suffocating from a

highly dangerous psychotic trauma after the event. Does he really think offering a newly

made pastry can heal the pain she caused. Absolutely no! Even though Allen seemed to put averything inside his mouth without thinking as long as it is food eventhough the

person offering the food is a devil (he must have something hidden in his sleeve ).

"Okey! Okey I'll tell you! Just stop strangling me! .

Hearing this, Allen stop his action.

"Now that's better. The reason why I decided to visit today is because it seems that

the Pope had requested having an audience with you. Don't ask me why. I don't know,

he called me suddenly in his office and gave me this order without telling me why.

As matter in fact, he refused to tell me anything at all."

"What do you mean?". Ask the confused boy

"You heard me. So, early in the morning tomorrow you will depart to Vatican City escorted by me,Link and Komui Lee. No excuses, this is a direct order from the higher ups so don't you dare to object."

"By the why, wanna try may new extra choc with caramel liquid topped with marshmallow and sesame seed plus groundnuts cake?"

"Gladly!" said Allen with a merry face.

"Really! strange how the boy's mind work, how he can eat food without consideration who gave it is astonishing!" think the silence Komui and Link in a dark look.

Somehow, today they rather remain silence than interrupting the their conversation.

It seems rather odd that the pope wanted to meet Walker. There must be some secret going on the look of it, Leverrier doesn't have a clue on whats going on.

We can say the same about the white haired boy, he is as dull as everybody about the matter.

The morning arrived fast,when he has done packing Allen sit still in his room wondering what the pope wants with him. Even though he pretend to be relax and cool day before,

deep in his heart he still worry. As soon as he open the door to go out of the office,he was crushed with the jammed packed people peeping outside.

They started to ask various question to him that he cannot answer, he only smile and said nothing besides calming them. It seems that they thought Leverrier is up to no good again.

**Please review sob...sob...**


	3. Chapter 4

They started to ask various question to him that he cannot answer,he only smile and said nothing besides calming seems that they thought Leverrier is up to no good again...

Chapter 4 THE TROUBLESOME TRIP

" Hey Leverrier, what are you doing all this time while we're waiting for you in the boat. We're waiting for you like hours now ! , I clearly remembered you saying to be ready to depart at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning! Not in the evening you Hitler!".

The boy is in a fit of rage now, the poisanous aura is emmitting from every inc of him, it seems that the short mouchstache bloke is late for two hours from their supposed time of departure.

"Sorry sorry, I was busy preparing all this documents and cakes (at this moment everyone thinks, "wha... is he damn pattissier or an officer?" ) for the journey. The pope loves to eat my **mont blanc** ( writer:also my fav!) **gateau au opera**, **tarte au chocolat, mille feuille aux fraises**, **onctueuse jivara lactee**, **creme brulee**, **salambo**, **choux parisienne** and bla bla bla bla...

(allen's drooling like crazy after hearing those exquisite pastry)

...and of course as a succesfull officer,we must all honour the grandness of cakes! Only spoonful taste of this heavenly food, will get you hooked, get addicted and absolutely craving for more! .The rule if you want to be a succesful central officer is that :

**1**,must be knowledgeble in cakes. **2**,must know how to bake and **3**,must be cake maniac aka worship the cake! **The last one,although it is not important** is to know how to write!.

Let us clap our hands for the great and tha holy cakes!"

The only one who claps anthituastically after hearing such a fiery (**yet stupid**) speech is only Howard Link (he's a central officer also). Well, for others...

"Wha... what the hell a cake got to do with being an officer and why is writing is considered not important?"

Since they are sick of waiting and definitaly not dumb to further these idiotic conversation, they just drag Leverrier along in the train and begin another whole new topic before Allen starts to attack Leverrier due too sick of hearing his nonsense talk about cakes. They then continue to speculate over the various reasons why the pope wanted to meet with **THE BOY.**

The journey went smoothly and quietly for the next four hours or so before Allen pisses Howard of by mentioning about how Ravi comment the two spot that he has (Ravi even gave the man nickname '**TWO SPOT'**) , "STOP CALLING ME TWO SPOT ALREADY! You damn brat!"

Finally, the night has shed his veil upon these blessed souls (chehh..what I'm typing, a litreture or something) . The group leader , Leverrier (as if they want him to be...) inform them that they will reach italy the next morning and then they will continue their journey by using coaches. All of them are getting impatient,since their body are stiff from sitting too long in the train seat although they do admit the seats are comfortable and luxuriuos. As expected from a first class compartment.

Allen Walker decided to sleep since he decided that he may not get to sleep well after this. He has got a really dark feeling about this whole meeting with the pope. Well he is sleepy anywhy...maybe a good sleep will improve his mood somehow...hopefully...

"**What!** Where am I? Where is everyone? What is this pitch dark place? Hey! Komui san! Link! Leverrier! Where is everyone! Hey! **Answer me**!...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 5

I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! REALLY REALLY SORRY! ANYWay since its been a long time since I said this, so I'm going to said this again...

Disclaimer:D Grayman and Trinity Blood is **CLEARLY NOT MINE!**

PLEASE REVIEW PREVIOUS CHAPTERS... ALTHOUGH PLEASE DONT BE MAD IF SOME WORDS ARE CONFUSING, IT SEEMS THAT WHILE I UPLOAD THIS FILE SOME WORDS TEND TO VANISH, PUFF! JUST LIKE THAT.

Previously...

"**What!** Where am I? Where is everyone? What is this pitch dark place? Hey! Komui san! Link! Leverrier! Where is everyone! Hey! **Answer me**!...

To be continued...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**CHAPTER 5: THE HOLY LAND**

**DUMMM**! , and then a loud crack is heard behind him telling that whatever thing

that he hit crack and was smash to pieces,

possibly a wall since dust has absolutely covered his vision of what causes him to be in

that quite a shocking state,

his eyes is blurry thanks to the blood that gush out of his injury in the forehead keeps

dripping into his eyes,he felt a tinge of pain beginning from his elbow to the back of his hand and into his palm. The color of red, the blood

had long stained his white outfit.

He closed his eyes, covering his eyes from dust . It seems that his hand is also injured, well almost all his body parts is injured actually.

The pain begin to increase so much that he was having trouble fighting the urge to moan loudly. Not wanting to show that person even an inch of the pain and weaknesses from him.

" _Why am I'm doing this?, what is this feeling of hatred and sorrow in my heart? somebody please tell me what is going on, where am I?"_

The dust has finally reduced, revealing a striking and beautiful man, long white blond hair clad in white dress, a cloak to be exact,

so breathtakingly beautiful that it would put the angels to shame.

Holding what looks like a head of a woman. A long red haired woman with a mysterious mark drawn or tattooed on the forehead.

Upon witnessing the scene, his heart immediately filled with bottomless sadness and sorrow that his heart began to wail loudly,

cursing the person standing before him,

releasing the deadly aura that spreads its power around him.

This dark aura fills the space with such a monstrous killing intent that

any life forms near it began to wilt endlessly until they are absolutely famish,

leaving them without a single energy, every droplets of their life power have been sucked dry instantly at that moment.

"_My my brother, how shocking! . Have you become weak these past few years we've been separated. Doesn't matter, look Abel ! I've get rid of the negative matter already."_

(he said this while dangling the head that he was holding happily...ehh did i say head!)

"_We can be together again, like before just the two of us, come my half. Let us be united again as one, as we originally are, brother."_

"_Let us forget the mistake that had happened, come Abel. You know how much I love you, you are my precious, mine! Only mine!."_

"_This bitch! ,this negative matter, how dare she stole you from me! The only one who deserve your love is me."_

Without himself realize,Allen said _"don't you dare touch her with your filthy hand Cain!"_

"What? What I just say?" Allen thought.

With a smile that man walk a few step closer and speak.

"_What are you saying Abel? , she is the filthy one."_

Suddenly the surrounding once more turned pitch black like before and Allen is left with a suddenly heavy headache..

"Ohhh..ohhh... my head! Wait! Who are you?...nooo...its dark again.."

"Wal...Walker...er...WALKER! WAKE UP!" exclaimed Link.

"You are screaming and crying in your sleep, your making me worried sick brat!".

"Are you okey?" Questioned Komui.

"It seems like a really bad nightmare you have there."

"Yes, yes I'm alright." The boy assure his worrywart superior.

An hour later the coach stop in front of a very grand and large gate. Leverrier got out and issue them to get ready to unload their belongings since they have arrive.

It seems that they have arrive in Vatican rather late in the evening since the sun has set and the moon has appear...finally! the holyland!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Thank you for reading this fic**

**Please review and comment even fire ones, I'm okey with it...**


	5. AN

ABOUT THE WHOLE LEMON AND VIOLENCE FANFIC WRITER IS BANNED THING (read in the front page of the web)

well this is frustrating!. to tell you the truth! i dont really read the lemons very much just glance through. but A LOT of fics that have this kind of detailed writings is a very good fic .I REPEAT! A VERY GOOD FICS . and yes i do like violence scene to be detail thank you very much. ugh! to you all the writer just reduce all lemon(meet the demand of this site) please so that we can continue to read your fics.a little lemon is okey but no fics is not! i repeat Not okey! ( ; _ ; )

FOR THE MY READERS!

i will not abandoned the fic. its just that my laptop just got itself shutdown(hardisk is damage). unfortunately the all the cext chapter of all my fic is in there (godammit!) so i have to write a new one do not fear.i will update! sooner or later.

ps: i hope all of you are able to save you fics

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

** Moonfire**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

TenchiSaWaDa

PandoraVanity


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing here except OC that I created

Warning: some character may be OOC a bit.

**taking a stroll?**

_"When the fallen feast on the blood. The master will return."_

"Wow, amazing. Hey Link, what those different runes at the lowest part meant?."

"I don't know, it's in a very old language lost in time. In fact nobody knows, all we know that it was written when this gate was built during the holy city is opened three god knows when and have been there since then. The inscriptions says and cannot be erased until now. Anyway, stop staring and help me walker."

Link then try to lift Allen luggage out of the coach.

"My god!, are you carrying rocks in your luggage. I bet its food isn't it?"

Allen sweat dropped, shock that the stoic man's guess is true and embarrass since the man have caught him admiring at the gate like deer in headlights but it really is beautiful you know.

One thing intrigue him though, somehow he has a feeling that he has seen the gate before especially the unique runes written on the gate.

It was strange that he can read the runes and understand it the moment he seen it. I meant, mind you it's not in English but in an ancient language lost in time.

That is why he had stared at the gate looking at it unblinking.

'Maybe it was some kind of prophecy, it kind of sound like one. Nah... I'm just over thinking things too much. '

Allen pondered for a while then shrugged it when he think about his stalker's reaction. I bet he think I look silly staring like that' Allen pouted.

"No I don't you idiot, it's the same reaction for everyone who came here no matter how many time. Even I was the same when I first came here."

"You came to this place before?"

"I work here Walker, consequently just before I was assigned to be your overseer, but it seems that not much has change. It's the same as before.

Well I doubt it will ever change in over short period of time. You see the holy gate have many functions.

The most famous one however is its function not only as agate but also as one of the main components in sustaining the barrier against akuma here, that's why you can see no akuma here."

Akuma cannot enter the city unless they are invited and have absolutely no intention to harm the place or its people. That is one of the function of those runes are mainly for"

Link lifted his hand to show the place where a few series of delicate runes takes place. Allen then faces his vision upon towards the runes written on the gate.

"Oh I see..." Allen nod indicating that he understand his explanation but then a realization came to him.

"Oh my god, he can read minds, did he know that Lavi and I prank him the last time"

Allen remembered the time when he and Lavi put a bottle of an improve super deluxe laxative solvent komurin XV (guaranteed to make toilet your new home problem in 5 minutes) in one of the abundant cakes Link will take for lunch just so Allen have a day without the two spot stalker following him. Link smirk.

"No, I do not read minds, stop deluding yourselves walker" Allen protested.

"Then how do you know what I think then?"

The man put out a satisfied smile and said.

"That is because you Walker are easy to read. Your reaction is easy to read as easy as an open book." Allen expression turned sour.

"No I did not! You're lying." Allen yelled.

"Stop pouting and help me remove these bags from the coach.

The guide will be here so hurry, we need to get to our assign rooms before the sunset or we will definitely lost our way through the maze of corridors and hallways here.

Believe me, I regret the day when I decided it's okay to have a few minutes of a nice stroll at night in this crazy maze like corridors.

I was lost for the 2 whole night before i was found inside an abandoned lab by the searching party underground!.

I am not going to repeat that. Never! " Link spouted.

Allen face paled at the confession. So with a renewed vigor he replied

"Yeah, I'm on it".

While lifting his bags, Allen manage to stare the holy gate the last time, he somehow feel that he had seen the gate somewhere in his memories.

They have arrived at the gate fifteen minutes before and since then had been waiting for the guide that is assigned to them to come.

He had to say the gate really is beautiful, it is as komui dubbed it when he stare at the gate "insanely genius and a very crafty piece of artwork" representing its structure design and functions.

The pillar that supports the gate is carved with an image of the wings of angel.

The designated angel wings are embedded in a way that it show that the wings are fluttering around hugging the enormous cylinder gate while the upper parts that connects both of the cylinder pillar are in a shape of a crescent moon.

On top of the crescent moon written a small and numerous intricate runes some Allen recognized as extremely old and advanced demon barrier spells.

They were required to wait for a couple of minutes for their guide to arrive.

It seems that the area is just too extensive that many people have been reported lost during their stays here. Apparently almost half of them are never found.

After fifteen minutes later, a burly man comes to a stop in front of the group.

The man looks to be in their middle thirty with a merry faced and bushy six o'clock beard.

He wears a long brown monk cloak with white inner buttoned up t-shirt while holding a book of some sorts in his hand.

We are informed he is our guide and we are to follow him to our predestined lodging place.

"I believe this is the group from the Dark Order Headquarters?"

"Yes we are, Father…." Before Komui could finished his answer

"You can call me Father Jeremy, for the duration of your time here these few days, I am your guide" the man said with a friendly smile.

"Then do guide us be on our way then Father Jeremy, I did not mean to imposed but I believe all of us are quite tired from this long journey" Leverrier add.

"No, no, not at all. I find myself understand the feelings pretty well. Becoming an escort to the pope during his yearly journey to the Major church in the world does educate you of how precious is a good night sleep."

" Since I can see you are all quite eager for some rest, of we go."


	7. EMERGENCY!

Dear Fans,

Sadly this is not a new Chapter, and although I know that many of you are already aware of this, but Pro-SOPA supporters are attempting to bring back another version fo SOPA. Naturally any version of SOPA is unwelcome, since it would force the removal of all fanart, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, online videos/movies etc. Please help stop SOPA

To sign petition, go to

petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

(remove space or Just go on Google and type SOPA 2014 to find this website)

The petition will close on March 19.

As of right now, there are 60,476 signatures and 39,524 are needed, so Please, sign the petition, have friends sign and family members sign and spread the word.

I have already done it myself. Now, it's up to you. Please, help us to save our work.

You only need E-mail account to create an account and sign this petition. (Even If you are not from US, you can still create your account using your E-mail Id)

Again please, spread this words, it needs to be stopped before it is too late.

Thank you.


End file.
